Force Effect
by Asari Lover
Summary: The force tired of the constant fighting between Jedi and Sith and even more importantly the loss of innocent life because of their clashing. So she search's for someone who would not be swayed by either side and just as important be smart/cunning/strong enough to finish this task. Oc/Ahsoka Tano, Oc/Asajj Ventress, Oc/Ketsu Onya Oc/Marketh Tua
1. Chapter 1

**Force Effect**

 **Hello My new and returning readers, I have been given another request, this one in particular is going to be a crossover of Mass Effect and Star Wars. Seeing as how it my first crossover I asked a lot of question. This story ideas and plot should be accredited to Blaze1992, I am just here to put it on the proverbial paper so to speak. Blaze1992 also informed me that anyone can use the ideas seen in this story as long they pm Blaze1992 and me first. I will start off by listing the equipment that will be used in this chapter. Lord knows he got a lot on him already.**

The force tired of the constant fighting between Jedi and Sith even more importantly the loss of innocent life because of their clashing so she search's for someone who would not be swayed by either side and just as important be smart/cunning/strong enough to finish this task.

 _Alright let's have a tech of the day, first off from Mass effect a modified Dragon armor that been changed from grey to black with a Blue wolf painted on it. Need we have the Omni claw, instead of the traditional omni blade you come to love, this nice piece of tech gives you Claws hardened with omni gel to block blaster bolts or lightsabers. Alright that's it for today, on with the story._

 _1_

These fools are at it again. A millennia went by since I have gifted them with my powers. One side seeks wisdom, which is good. But what point is there without applying what you learn. The other only see the power and how it can be used to further their own goals, which in a way is also good, but they fail to use their power wisely. Whatever happen to those who would worship my powers, worshiped me…as a gift and not a tool. I would deal with this matter but somehow it wouldn't feel satisfying enough. Who should I select to clean this mess up. Maybe someone from earth could be of use to me, but usually they are as stubborn as they are ignorant. Hmm…nope….no…why is he even alive? Oh here is a promising one, Dirty blond hair, American German heritage, skin tone is light but with a little tan but has an average build. Let's dive into his memories to see who he is at heart…interesting, he's got potential but I'm not sure if he will be worthy of the task I need him to do. Wait what's this, Mass…Effect? What a strange game, but the way he approaches the missions…he may be of use to me after all. What is his name. "Blaze Jäger Walker! If you don't get off that game and get your lazy ass down stairs, I will whip you all the way to the dinner table." Blaze huh, he will be the most suitable object of my whims. I'll wait for him to fall asleep so I can transport him to where I need to. Plus, it would spare me at least thirty minutes of the 'Where am I' panic…

Yet another mission completed I really should up the difficulty so I can have a better challenge. Time to sleep, its hard to focus with my vision blurring. I must be really tired because my body felt weightless, it was a comforting feeling as I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up I didn't find my room instead I found trees? I sat up to see I was in the middle of the forest. " _Welcome Blaze._ " I heard a voice the sound of an old man. I shot up onto my feet and looked frantically for the source of that voice. "Who said that, where are you." I spun around trying to find him, until a whole bunch of floating lights appeared. It bunched up together to make something of a outline of a person. " _Do not be alarmed I summoned you here, I won't harm you._ " A women voice this time? "Who or what are you.?" I asked. " _Who am I, I am a being that exist in all things that lives and breathes. May it be in species of man, beast, and plants. Most know me through the power I give them. I am the force, but you may call me Ashla._ " The force? As in the Star Wars force? "So wait does that mean I am in the star wars universe, with Jedi, Sith and clones?" I asked. " _Yes, though you are not in a different galaxy but in a different part of it._ " "Why did you summon me here?" " _Well as you know there has been conflict between two faction, one who would abuse my gift and the other would shelter it. I have grown tired of such conflict and wish to see an end to it. I brought you here so you can be an object of my will. I want you to bring this current war to an end with both sides unable to fight._ " "You are asking a lot out of me, even if you say that I would an army, resources, among other things that I don't have." I explained to her. It pointed into a direction. " _Follow this path and you will have the tools you need to carry out my will, do this and you shall be rewarded for your efforts._ " I looked in the direction she pointed at and saw a hill I would have to cross over. When I look back the beads of lights are gone. "Hey, where you go? Ashla? Ashla!" I called out for her but there was no response. So I began walking in the direction she suggested, but what I found over the hills was beyond my imagine. There was an enormous base hidden throughout a massive mountain. I wonder what this place was used for. I made my way down to the run down outer doors, when I entered, it felt like a I was entering a type of rural Asian city, but as I moved deeper inside the city it became more like New York. I Followed down the street to find an wide opening, a simi-circle then there was the mountain. I looked around hoping there was a button or something but there was none. "Well what now." I asked out loud." Just then I heard a noise like several locks being opened the face of the mountain just opened up revealing the inside.

As I walked in I suddenly felt like an ant in a mansion. I walked to toward the center of the room to where a circular console was when it suddenly lit up. There was screen that popped up asking 'Would you like to claim ownership of this base?' I looked around as though was the it was asking anyone else. So I type in yes, then it asked. 'Say your name?' I shrugged my shoulders and said "Blaze Jäger Walker." Just then the console lit up. A whole bunch of lights were swirling around in the center until it become that of holographic likeness of a women, a very attractive one at that. I stared at it trying to figure out if it's a virtual intelligence or artificial. "Greetings Blaze, I'm Advance Defense Intelligence, or ADI for short. How may I be of service." She says with a smile. "Uh…hey…So what is this place?" "This place was known as a forward Temple. It was created by the followers of Bogan. This place was supposed to be a means of revenge against Je'daii. But unfortunately as the years past more and more of the left. Until last one instructed me to seal this base, 'Only a person who is worthy to command such a base should ever enter it.' While thousands of years went by, the base remained sealed, until now." "So what was this base main purpose?" "It is cloning city, it takes a template and mass produce the people of your choosing. They built this main facility and three sub facility. But when they finally finish construction, the remaining few couldn't decide on what template to use." Interesting if I can somehow make a template I can make an instant army. "So what is this template and how do I get it." I asked. "The template is the use of a base gene to use for the cloning, basically using a blood sample. But seeing as I been here for several millennia, I found a better way. I could scan your brainwave and transmit your thoughts as a template." Sounds simple enough.

"Ok how do I start?" I asked. All of a sudden I was surrounded by a whole bunch of tech that looks to fit over certain parts of the body. "First thing first we need to outfit your armor so you look more like the base commander, just think of what kind of armor you want to wear and the machine will do the rest." Simple enough right, so I stood with my arms and legs open. All the pieces covered me, at first I flinched because I thought I was about to be pancaked, but instead I feel the metal being added on to me. I wonder if it could be like that blood dragon armor from mass effect. It the armor would be black and instead of a dragon it would show a vicious blue wolf. Oh then instead of the omni blade I would have an omni claw, one that I can upgrade later on. Maybe I should have a sentry interface to help me analyze without losing depth perception. I wonder if I can get a mixture of a sentinel, infiltrator and a soldier. Oh I would love that but that probably be too much to ask for. Strange sounds broke me from my daydream. It sounded like something was being sprayed on me, then all of a sudden, I felt like I was being stuck by a whole bunch of needles. It was so tight I couldn't move but at least it didn't last long. When I was released from the equipment I fell to the floor like my body has extra weight. "Breath, Commander." Adi says. I did as she says and it got easier. "Your thoughts on the designs were odd, but detailed." I got up to see that I was now equipped in the same armor that I wanted. It was tight but comfortable, with a blue wolf on the chest. "How did it.." I started to ask. "As I said it read your thought and designed your armor accordingly, though I didn't expect both bio and technological enhancements as well. How do you feel.?" She asked me. I examined myself closely as I look at this nice sweet armor. I balled my fist up and two claws formed over my hand. "Woah, feels good." She smiled brightly. "I'm glad there was no complication, now then shall I show you around." "Sure." She disappear and all of a sudden the console opened up to show a robotic body. It was a look-a-like of the hologram and dame she looked hot. The body activated and moved out of the console, once the console closed she faced me. "What? You look like you never seen an synthetic body before." She commented. "Well...I…It just that you look so…never mind." I wanted to say I never thought I see a hot robot before but that better left unsaid. "Anyway where too?" I asked, suddenly the whole area lit up, and the whole floor became a descending ramp. "This way." She says as she lead on. This ramp is really wide, almost as wide as a four lane highway, maybe it's a hanger bay for ground vehicles. And what do you know when I further down I see whole lot of open space with a few old tanks here. At least I think they are tanks. Well this room could be the size of the mountain easily. Adi lead me to one side to room and to a wall. "Come." She says as she walks straight into a wall. It was strange to see that but I followed, I braced myself to face a wall but instead I walked into a hallway with an elevator. She smiled as she opened activated the elevator.

"That wall is an officers wall, after your implants kick in you will be able to identify the hidden doors around base." Ok cool so hidden doors for officers only might come in handy. As the elevator, I took a closer look at Adi robotic body in front of me, and you can hardly tell it was one. Even though she was naked she was really attractive. "I take it you like this form?" She says without looking back. "Oh…I…yea it's fine. It's not like I was staring or anything." I tried to hide. "There is camera on all elevators, you have been examining me for two minutes and fifty-one seconds. Judging from the rise in your body temperature you feel aroused by this body." Busted. "Well it is…well designed, though I would suggest putting on clothes in the future." "I will procure cloths at the earliest convince. But please understand that since you own this base me are at your disposal." She says as she faced me and walked up against me. "While I was originally design to help run the base I was also given a purpose to personally satisfy the base leaders desires when needed." She says as pressed against me. I back up against the elevator wall and she followed me and pressed herself against me. She wore an innocent smile like nothing was wrong. Whoever designed her has a perverted mind, or maybe it was the leader of the time who made these add on. I mean only he would benefit from it. Then the elevator opened, saved. "I appreciate the info and the…invite. But why don't we hold off until we reactivate the base and had a proper tour of all the facilities." I said. "Very well, then shall we continue." She says with a smile as she got off me and walked out. She was a strange one but I followed her, though when I did I walked into a massively open room with what looked like giant version of test tubes stacked up everywhere. "This is the cloning lab, it is completely self-sufficient with a robotic staff to maintain upkeep and transference of new breeds. According to my information the planet Kamino has a very small version of this, though not as advanced." We walked up to a console that had a hand slot in it. "Same principle as the armor. Just imagine what you want to create and what they get and the machine will do the rest." I slid my hands inside and machines activated, it was quieter than I imagined it would be. But I closed my eyes and concentrated, since it was possible to get a similar mass effect armor, I wonder what else I can make.

Let's see, first let's try the Quarian. I will edit their body/DNA so they would have an easier time, now their immune systems instead being weak to everything is now only weak to foreign food and viruses. So, they can now walk around without the masks if wanted. The Quarians will mainly be the Navy/engineers of my army. When on combat duty the armor they wear is the Onyx armor types light to heavy. but when are stand down or ceremonies they wear a Quarian version of the Alliance armor from ME3. Their combat training is a mix of Soldier and Engineer, with bits of pilot and medic throw in.

Next should be the Turians. They should fill the role of both police and special forces of Blaze. When on Special Ops duty they wear the Predator armor light to heavy from ME1 and for when they are police duty they wear a Turian version of the Alliance armor from ME3. Their combat training is a mix of Soldier and Infiltrator, with SWAT and Police training from our combine worlds with medical training added on.

On to the Krogan. I always felt sorry for them about the genophage so let's fix that. I don't like to be overrun by Krogen so instead of having one thousand kids every birth it's should be … ten for every birth. They will be the bulk of my army and the assault force of Blaze. When on Assault duty they wear the Battle master armor from ME1, when on army duty they wear a Krogan version of the Alliance armor from ME3. Their combat training is a mix of Soldier and Sentinel with Martial arts/Blade training throw in.

Now then…the Geth. I really don't know if I should add them but they could be key in a lot of operations. They are not going to be AI they will highly advance VI. They will be the support and guards of Blaze forces. Since I will be fighting Cis and their droids it would probably be best to have my own robot army. When they find some of the CIS droids they will repurpose them. They should probably paint them Steel Grey to identify them and have them. Once they have enough the CIS droid would be link to a different network, where they will be controlled by the Geth which in turn by me. Their combat training is should be a mix of everyone fighting style since they are supporting the army in their duty.

I opened my eyes as I saw the machines fast tracking the species I thought of, and dammed if it looked like what I saw in the game except more realistic. "Commander Blaze how is it that you thought of such amazing creatures." Adi asked. "They are not my idea, but someone else. These species were from a game I was playing." "You mean they…are all from a game. That someone else created?" "Pretty much." I said plainly. "Now these robots, why are going to make a lot of them?" She says with concern. "So, they can be the support group of the main force and convert any enemy droid to our side." "Why not make more of my model, I am of a far superior make than these trash heaps." She says. She didn't like the idea of being replaced. "It's the fact that you are superior that you will have direct control of all of them. You should be the central hub of their thought process and guide them. This will also allow you to be in the battlefield without endangering yourself." I explained to her. She seemed to calm down after that. "What if I want to be in the battle?" "Then who would be by my side to comfort tan quince my desires." I decided to play a risky game of playing into her programming, I hope it pays off. "Well that would be troublesome I can't have your desires unattended…very well. If you say these machines are necessary, then I will accept it whole hearted." Before I knew it one, and only of each species was made and was being taken out the room. "Where are they taken them?" I asked. "To the medical examination room to be studied. We have to make sure that the cloning process didn't do any damage to them while being created. It honestly wouldn't be surprising considering the machines hasn't been used in several thousand years. Shall we go?" She asked. I nodded and we followed after them.

We went through a door and down the hall to find another one of those officer's barrier. It didn't take long to find the Medical ward where we saw the same four not only awake but interrogating a medical doctor. The Krogen women had it pinned to wall and asked. "Who are you, and where are we." "Both unknown I'm afraid." I decided to jump in and everyone stared at me. "As far as I know they are this base caretaker must like the keepers on the citadel. Except its ran by Adi here. As of where we are I don't know, all I know is that this planet is an abandon base that someone left behind. But by me entering the base I somehow own it now and became the commander of it." "So where did we come from, and how do we leave." The Turian women asked. "Me? Some women named Ashla brought me here against my will to help end some age long war that been going on. But you were created here in a lab by me…sort of." "Are you saying we were grown, and not born." The Quarian asked. "Yes, but know that you were created in the lab by me, I have no desire to control you. If you want to leave you can, but I assume that until we help stop this war we all won't be able to go home where we came from. If you allow me I will like to at least give you the best chance possible to go home." They all looked at each other, and decided to talk amongst each other excluding the Geth of course. They were a lot calmer than I thought they were going to be. If they can calmly access a situation like this then I can't call them anything but leaders. They all faced me, "Show us the cloning lab, you do that and we will trust what you say. We can't garenteed our loyalty but we will figure that out later." The Turian women woman said. "Fair enough." I replied. "Commander only commanding officers are allowed through the barriers, they are not allowed." Adi says. "Then make them allowed these four general will be the commanding officers of this base, I need to have as much acces as possible to avoid any hindrance." "Yes sir." I motioned everyone to follow me back into the cloning chamber to find all the empty tubes. "So, it's true, we were are clones." The Quarian says. "I am not a true Krogan just a test tube copy." "This unit was built by machines without a purpose. Therefore, since this unit is obsolete, it will begin self-termination."

I had enough of this pity party. "Enough you bunch of wimps!" Everyone looked at me in surprise. I walked over to the Quarian first. "You're Raenna'Xaen vas Sheewa. The Quarian race are the most resourceful race in the galaxy, you adapt to everything else you can adapt to this. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy was criticized, and judged by her people, and became an outcast. But she rose above that to not only become one of the admiralty board but to save her entire race. Here I have fixed your health problems, you could strip down bare and not worry about getting sick by anything except by what you eat."

I walked over to the Krogan next. "Your name is Vul Droxxo. Grunt was a test tube experiment created my Okeer. Who took down a thresher maw and lived to tell about it. Only Urdnot Wrex, could do such a feat, and he united the clans under a single banner. While grunt lead the toughest multi clan squad into battles. I also fixed your health problems, instead of the genophage giving you still births you will be able to have up to ten in a single birth." She was in shocked, but I wasn't done making my point.

I went over to the Turian next. "Caenia Varsis. Garrus Vakarian was an ex-cop on the citadel yet not only did he helped stop Saran, but he killed all the gangs on Omega, fought the collectors, and became a high ranking military advisor. If you can't do great things no one can."

Finally, I walk over to the oversized Geth Prime. "I'm going to call you Alpha Geth. One unit who had thousands of units inside him was designated Legion. He was a lone pioneer of the Geth and was the only one to achieve true intelligence. Even for something that was created, the Geth can do the unthinkable. So why can't you do it again?"

"You may be the clones of the real thing, but I say that as long as you are alive and have free will, you are as real as they come. I may not have the right to lead you, and I will never claim I will. But the one thing I want to do for you is to give you your real lives. Will you follow me until then?" I asked they all looked at each other then faced me again. Caenia Varsis stepped forward and said…

 **what are they going to say are they going to flat out reject the idea, maybe the korgen going try and destroy the lab. Oh maybe i should have the flirty robot kick all their ass in line, who knows. Oh that's right...me. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright my apologies to the community for the long wait, I wanted to make sure I get this right with fewer errors than the first one. Also, my time kinda sucks now...but anyway let's get this story on the road. you waited long enough.**

Chapter 2

Caenia Varsis stepped forward and said, "Alright, we will trust you. We will help you win this war, and in return, you help us get home, wherever it may be." She says. "Yeah if he can," Raenna says. "Anyway, before we get started, we would like to know who you are and what our roles will be." I took the time to explain the role I had for them. They don't seem to mind them, but then again I just met them. I also explained that Alpha is going to answer directly to Adi, considering she could give directions and solutions faster than I can give them. Also, it would keep them from having any dissolution from answering to me. "Alright now that we covered that, we need to create more of you," I said. They all shot a stare at me and I couldn't blame them, even though they understand the situation they still don't like them being created. "I know you don't like this but if we want to end this quickly, we need to end this war quickly and to do that we need a massive army. Every army needs their commanders, and each will make them. "What do you mean make them," Val asked. "I mean you get to how you want your commanders to be like. I created you as the base template, but you will now have access to making your own races profile. But know this, you cannot tell anyone about this lab. Anyone." I warned.

"You would deny them of the truth, we should have the right to tell them they are not real," Reanna says. "I only told you out of necessity. If I had the choice I wouldn't tell you. I wanted you to spare you the pain of the truth, but I thought it would be better if the commanding officers know if nothing else. It will make their transition home smoother wouldn't you think so?" They seemed to relax at this. They can't deny that if we told them the truth it would cause more problems than it would solve. "Now then what I need is for each of you to come up with twelve commanders each. They will be under your direct command and will be your extended hands in commanding your armies. But before that, you are probably all tired and would like to rest before getting started. Any question before you are shown your rooms?" I asked. "This unit has an inquiry. Geth is not organic yet we were made by this machine. The explanation is required." Alpha asked. "I believe I can answer this one. See your system ran on a primitive circuit, no offense to your creators. So the machine gave you a bio-neural wire to help give you higher processing and thinking. I imagine that you can perform better than one hundred of you connected. Also, you be given a chip that allows you to connect to me for information, however, you will be the only unit capable of this. I should mention that you now have a fingerprint so you can use this console as well." Adi explained. "That is…Efficient, thank you." I waited for any more question and there was none. "Alright, Adi mind showing us where our quarters?" I asked. She smiled as she led through a series of corridors. "The rooms have been unoccupied for thousands of years, so while I was busy managing the base, I made some improvements. The room will actively interact with your touch and will change accordingly. So, if you wish your room to look like a ship or a certain part of space then it will change." Adi Explained. We turned down a hall to find five doors. Adi gestured to one of the doors. "Who would like to go first," Adi asked, and Reanna stepped forward. She placed her hand on a door panel. "DNA analyzes complete. Speak your name please." It asked. "Raenna'Xaen vas Sheewa." "Raenna'Xaen vas Sheewa confirmed. Please focus your mind on the design you wish to have.

She focused and we heard noises inside the room, and it didn't take long before it was done. The door opened and revealed her new room. It looks like a room on a ship with the windows showing ships from the migrant fleet. It was beautiful, even though it's probably fake. I looked over to Adi and said one word. "How?" "When you have thousands of years of free time, you tend to occupy yourself with a lot. It initially designed as a miniature training room. But I messed with the settings to make the room fabricate anything and be useable. It initially took a week to do this, but after two hundred and fifty years of adjustment, it can now do this in thirty seconds or less. It also set to still be active even when there is no power for five-hundred years." Everyone went to different doors and did the same. Vul has a nice looking room that was in a Tuchanka atmosphere. It also had some plants in the room as well a view of pre nuclear Tuchanka. Caenia had a room that looked to be on the Citadel lakeside view. Very peaceful room. Then there is Alpha, his room was like that of Rannoch, with a recharge station in the middle. He had a holographic likeness of the Quarian walking around. Like a pre-morning war image. All these wonderful rooms they have, it like they are already home.

Adi and I walked a little further down to the end of the hall. I'm guessing this will be my room. I placed my hand on the panel said my name and imagined a perfect room. I would have a bedroom with a large bed, a deluxe bathroom, and a living area with a wall size TV. I would wonder if they could squeeze a pool in but that probably be wishful thinking, and I would like to have a personal workroom/briefing room so I can keep up to date with the events that go on. Oh, and I can't forget a nice size kitchen, and maybe a walk in closet just because I want to see one. It took a while before the door opened, but when it did it revealed a huge room with everything I wanted. I could hold a small party in here if I wanted to. The pool was built into the floor but it was deep enough to submerge your body in without your head going under. The bedroom was cozy and might I say inviting, and I walked over to see a massive designer walk in closet, that I never hope to fill up. I walked around to see a chrome chief kitchen with lots of cooking space. Off to the side, I saw a small doorway, I entered to find another large sized room. There were monitors everywhere showing different parts of the base. Also at the center, it had a holographic image of the base, which I had to say was quite large. I touched on a section of the hologram and a level of the base lit up. I looked around to see that the monitors changed to show different areas. So I can see what's going on from the comfort of my quarters, pretty cool. I exited back out and went to the living area, which had a huge couch but I didn't see the Tv. I walked over to the couch in question when the whole wall changed color some random images. When I said wall sized, I didn't think it would be an actual wall TV, much less one that could look like the wall. All this looking around and I failed to realize that Adi wasn't with me. I walked back over to the entryway to find her leaning against a wall. She notices me and walked up to me with a smile. "I trust you find everything to your liking." She says. "I do, but why are you standing out here." "I wasn't invited in, so therefore I must remain outside. I usually return to my duties, but since I wasn't sure if you required anything else of me, I remained put." "Adi, you're always allowed in, you don't need my permission to," I said to her. "Are you sure Commander?" She asks. "Of course, get in here already," I said as I gestured her to come in, which she did.

While she looked around, I went to the couch and sat down and relaxed. "You have such an amazing room, Commander Walker. The last commander had a dull room, compared to you." She says as she walks around in front of the couch facing me. "Thank you, but you can just call me Blaze alright," I said to her. "I must thank you so much for all the kindness you have given me." She says as she bowed to me. "You really don't have to thank me." "No, I must because you see, the last base commander was never kind. He only used me for convenience, to help run the base. He always spoke that if he didn't need me he would have had me destroyed and tossed out. I had to constantly prove my worth." So I guess even robots can have a hard work environment. "What about your other function, wasn't it so you could be intimate with him?" I asked. "It was made by the people who developed me to help him relax. Though he never used me for that purpose, and I was warned that if I even tried he will destroy me." Damn, no break whatsoever, the guy was an asshole. Even if she a robot, that's no reason to mistreat her. I gestured her to sit next to me, when she did I said, "I understand, but you have nothing to worry about from me. You will always be welcomed around me, and I will always have a use for you." She hugged me. "Thank you, I will promise to do anything I can to realize your ambitions." She proclaims as she pressed her body against mine. "Well, you can start by finding some clothes. I find your current look too stimulating right now." She smiled as she got up. "Very well, I will see if my clothes are in good enough shape to use. I will also make preparations for the cloning process." She says as she left. I pretty much feel asleep after she left, considering too much has happened. Being transported to another world by a deity, talking to people who didn't exist five minutes ago, and a sexy Ai who has a nice body.

"Commander Blaze," Adi called over an intercom. "Yes, what is it?" I asked. "It's time to gather everyone, I shall be there shortly." I got up and exited the room. I knocked on Vul door, and it didn't take long before she answered. "It's time, we are heading back to the cloning labs to hear everyone decision." She nodded as she headed to one of the other rooms to wake the others, while I headed over to the Alpha room and got him. After everyone was out of their room we headed over to the cloning lab. Everyone was staring at the cloning console like it was going to explode. I guess it can't be helped, it's one of those necessary evils. Then everyone stared in my direction with a strange look. "What's up everyone?" I asked. Caenia pointed behind me, and I was almost scared to look back. When I did, I saw Adi in a very erotic looking lingerie standing right behind me. When I saw this I jump away in shock putting a good distance between me and her. "My apologies for being late, I had to recreate the clothes that were made for me. Would this attire suffice." She asked with yet another innocent smile. I facepalmed myself and shook my head. "I didn't realize our commander had such an indecent side to him," Reanna says. "Oh give me a break, I didn't think she would go grab something that belongs in a porn shot. Why do you even have that anyway!?" I asked. "These were one of the clothes that were made for me by my creators. I take it they are not to your liking?" I sighed heavily as I avoided eye contact with her. "Could one of you please help her with getting some proper clothes," I asked almost begging them to fix this. "I got this," Caenia says as she walks over to Adi and takes her away. Meanwhile… "So…Commander…what was all that about." Reanna asked as the other stared at me for the answer. When I started to explain what she told me, and also the part where I told her to get some clothes, twice. "Is that right, she seemed pretty intent on pleasing you." "Please, I have no intention of

Would this attire suffice." She asked with yet another innocent smile. I facepalmed myself and shook my head. "I didn't realize our commander had such an indecent side to him," Reanna says. "Oh give me a break, I didn't think she would go grab something that belongs in a porn shot. Why do you even have that anyway!?" I asked. "These were one of the clothes that were made for me by my creators. I take it they are not to your liking?" I sighed heavily as I avoided eye contact with her. "Could one of you please help her with getting some proper clothes," I asked almost begging them to fix this. "I got this," Caenia says as she walks over to Adi and takes her away. Meanwhile… "So…Commander…what was all that about." Reanna asked as the other stared at me for the answer. When I started to explain what she told me, and also the part where I told her to get some clothes, twice. "Is that right, she seemed pretty intent on pleasing you." "Please, I have no intention of misusing her like that. What she wants to do is her business, but I want to be able to look at her and take her seriously." I said out loud.

"I'm glad you wish to take me seriously." I jumped as Adi began speaking. "Seriously, stop sneaking up on me like that." "My apologies, but I couldn't help but listen in. I appreciate that you believe I can make my own decision. But trust me when I say I exist only to ensure your desires are met, whatever it may be." Adi says. She had a silver skin tight jumpsuit on that show off her crazy curves. "Well right now I am just glad you have some real clothes on." She smiled brightly. "Now then…now that is out the way, has everyone made their decision?" They all faced me and nodded their head. "Alright, your D.N.A is going to be a base gene for your people but if you want something extra in your people that entirely up to you. You can begin by placing your hand on the console." Adi informed everyone. One by one they all stepped forward and activated their species cloning process.

Within minutes the clones were being popped off the test tube and were rushed out to the medical bay. "Now all we need is a good alibi," I commented Everyone stared at me and then walked off leaving me and Adi behind. "I believe they just left that responsibility to you," Adi says. "I believe you are right," I said as I followed after them. Everyone was in the medical bay to see forty-eight new faces up and walking around. "Hello, everyone. Nice to see your up, my name is Commander Blaze. The people with me are Raenna'Xaen vas Sheewa, Vul Droxxo, Caenia Varsis, and Alpha. These four are the generals you will report to each species to their own. I know you all have a lot of question, but trust us when we say we have the same question. There are sixteen levels to this base according to preliminary scans I have made six levels below ground and ten above. Everyone will split up into squads of three and will be in charge of mapping and securing each section. Any questions?"

"What are we looking for?" A Quarian asked. "We don't know what's here so key places we will need to find are the Command deck, engineering, other medical stations, and the armory. Our main goal is to map as many sections as we can, so if any more should arrive they will know where to go. Details are key even if it's a rock it may prove as valuable intel as anything else. If there are no other questions then form up in squads and link your Omni tools to each other. Adi as they leave out assign them a different floor each." "Yes, Commander." "If anyone finds the command deck, engineering, or the armory, mark it and send it to everyone. If you find any lock doors mark them too, it might be lack of power or requires command code, either way, those rooms might be a point of interest. Once you completed mapping we will meet up on the command deck. Let's get started." I said as everyone started to move out. Naturally, they stuck with their own race, since they would trust their own race rather than anyone else. After everyone left it was just me, Adi, and the generals left in the room. "There was something that you held back, what was it," Vul asked. "The door that we went through, only we can see them as the commanding officers, but they won't see them." I pointed out. "So, you suggesting we do a sweep of levels ourselves to find those hidden doors," Caenia says. "After we map all the floors, yeah," I responded. "A secondary scan would be wise," Alpha says. "So until we get a general map of this place we will never know where to look, so we need to get started. Raenna'Xaen, Caenia, and Alpha you are together while Vul and Adi with me. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can start preparing.

With that said we departed. My team is going to explore the floor sixteen, which means a lot of stairs to go on. As soon as we got to the top floor my Omni tool lit up, looks like Engineering is on level sub level four, and it is a whole level. I hope there a manual down there, I rather not be reduced to hitting random buttons to find out what it does. We began our scan of the level my team was on. Nothing much to see until the hallway split up. Vul went to the left and Adi went to the right while I continued down the path. I had to admit with no power the hallway is kind of creepy, and the fact I had to be in the hallway longer to sub-surface didn't help. When I came to a large door, but naturally it was locked. Probably some observation room, but just as I was about to turn around the lights came on. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, power. Courtesy of team five." I had to laugh, good thing someone having fun.

I walked into the now open room to a large bridge. I type in the location on my Omni tool and sent to everyone. After which I explored a little bit. The room itself was a large semi-circle, but it had 3 individual levels. The top looked like the officers level, it had five chairs with one of the being dead center. The level that I was on had had a table right below the officers level, but around the room, it had lots of monitors. I'm guessing it's the briefing room and I'm guessing an information level. The there was a sub level which had controllers on them. If this base had weapons it would probably be controlled by that area. Vul and Adi joined as well as some of the teams that had finished their sweeps. All we were doing now is waiting for the others to finish up their sweeps. I went over to the front window to see the same city I just walked through.

It was massive but if this was a military base, why build a city around it. The Generals had joined next to me and looked out the window. I looked over to Adi and asked, "If this is a military base, why was a city built around it?" She paused for a minute as if she was searching for an answer. "Unknown. Some of my memory has been locked." She says. "How do we unlock your memory," Caenia asked. "My room, or rather the Adi Core room. The previous commander sealed my memories and only A commander can unseal them." She says. "You know what the more I learn about this place the less I like about it. As soon as the others get back we talk about what we found and what our next step should be." But what is our next step? All we are doing now is wandering aimlessly, just so that we can grasp at straws on how to use the base. We would be lucky to get it operational, never mind the fact getting into space! And what about this war we have to fight, we know nothing of the enemy. For all, we know they could self-destruct and we are left in this new world unable to go home. "Sir, everyone has gathered. We are ready to begin." Adi says. "Then let's see what everyone found," I said as I went back to the center of the room.

I tapped a few buttons on my Omni tool and displayed the map everyone created. Everyone began to talk amongst themselves about what they found on the levels they scanned. It looks straightforward enough, the engineering level is massive, but it seemed off. I get that they have a mountain and a city to maintain, but they have enough power to run twenty cities. So what is the extra power for? So it looks like all the levels has one main purpose so it should be easy. From top to bottom we have the Command deck, command crew living quarters, Officers quarter, crew quarters and what looks like a bunker. Next we have the Adi core, Medical, and a hanger for aircraft, followed by the armory. Then we have ground floor where we exit to the city, for what purpose it serves I have no idea. Below the surface we have the secret cloning labs and sub medical, hydroponics and water stores, engineering, and a R&D lab. The next level caught my attention. According to the team that scanned the level it's a type of tram system, with three trains facing different directions. It may be possible that there are more bases to be explored, but first thing we need information and weapons. "Alright I think it is in everyone best interest that we get some weapon so lets head down to where the armory level is and get some weapons. Then we can get we can look for some real information." Everyone seems to be in an agreement.

"Commander I should point out that only the commanding officers can be present when activating the armory room, and several majority of the information I possessed is lock in my core. I have access to it but have locks that is preventing me from sharing it. It will need to be unlocked by the leader of the base. I should also point out that only can be present." Adi says. "Let me guess, security protocol?" I asked with a little frustration. "Yes sir. I also wish to inform you that more of your companions have woken up." She says, "What?! How many?" I asked. "Five-hundred and seventy six. Sir." "Where did they come from." A Turian asked. "Unknown." Adi says to him. "If we are going to have more and more people coming in we will need to get this place up and running fast. All of you are now officers, I want you to go back down and brief them on the situation. Each of you will command a team of twelve and I want you to take your teams and secure each level you was assigned too. The teams that were assigned to levels six and nine are to remain in the medical level until we get everything sorted out." I instructed. "Yes sir." They said as left, leaving me with the leaders. "Alright…you four will head to the weapons level and bring it online. Once their up send in the squads level by level to have them receive their weapons. Once that's done meet me back up here. I'll go with Adi to the Core room. See if I can crack something open." Everyone nodded and left.

Ie and Adi left to go to her core. While she was walking I noticed she had her head hung down and…blushing. "What is it Adi?" "Well sir it kind of the first time anyone been in my core. Only the original engineers who built me came inside. But no one else." She says as we walked into the core level. It was a large room, full of computer and technical stations that I assume that are used for her maintenance. Over in the back was wall with a metal door, and a scanner of some kind. "This my core, it has three doors the outer, middle and inner. The outer door can be accessed from the outside, the middle it is required for both me and a leader to open it. The inner door is in my complete control and by far the most secured." She say. "You think you have enough doors." I asked. "Well I do like to have privacy…that is unless your coming in." She says as she blushed again. Why the heck is she blushing and what kind of privacy is she talking about? I place my hand on the pad and it scanned it. Once the door was open we walked in and the door behind us closed. I placed my hand on the next door and it opened up as well. As the door behind us closed I noticed that the last door doesn't have a hand scanner. Adi step forward and the door automatically opened revealing a white room with a giant orb in the center. It surrounded by what looks like thin glass. There was sever wires that ran from the walls to the to the orb, but it was all covered under a see-through floor. With a console next on one side of the glass. I looked around to see a bed, some chairs and a sofa.

"Nice room you have here, quite cozy." I said. She smiles brightly. And says, "Thank you. Over here you can access me directly. While everyone can use a terminal to talk to me. You are the only one allowed in here to access or change my programming." She explained. "That's dangerous, what if I wanted to turn you into a sex bot, or a killer robot." I said. "Those are actually part of my programming. I also have the function of a protocol droid, medical droid, and astrometric droid. Whatever you need me to be is already been programmed, I just made sure that even if I go on a rampage that you are only one I would listen too." She says. "Why only me?" I asked. "Other than the fact that you're the base commander…you are very dear to me." She says as she walked up to me. "Adi, we only known each other for a couple days, how can I be dear to you?" I asked. "Because you have shown me such unrestricted kindness to me. You see me more as a person than a robot. I never got that from my last owner, or from my creators for that matter. So I really want to be a tool for your desires." She says with a bright smile. I sighed heavily. "Well if you hold me in that high of regard because of me being kind. Then I hope your creators and owners died a horrible death. Creating an Ai and then treating it like a simple machine is rude. Also you not are tool, you are a valued friend to me and a wonderful assistant. Don't let me, you, or anyone tell you any different." I said. "Thank you." She says as she hugs me.

She lets go so I can go over to the console and see if I can work some overrides. I pressed the first, and immediately I heard a noise. I looked around but don't know what the source was. "Adi, did you hear something?" I asked. "No." She answered. I pressed a couple more buttons and I think I found the lock. "Ah!" Adi exclaims. I looked at Adi to see her face blushed. "What is it?" I asked. "It's nothing..." She say. I didn't quite buy it so I pressed a lot of buttons while staring at her. She fidgets in place, she held her chest and waist. "Ohhh!" She called out. I stopped pressing buttons asked, "Adi, are you getting turn on from me accessing you." "…Yes sir, it was one of an old program I had installed. I wanted to feel emotions and pleasures so I had installed an emotion chip and a pleasure sensors on this body. It's uh…extremely effective." She explained. "Why would you want to install those?" I asked. "So I could be more lifelike. I wanted to be as close to the real thing as possible. So, when I wasn't busy maintaining the base, I was adjusting this body. Including fluid release from my mouth and erogenous zones." She says with a blushed face. "Is it possible to turn it off?" I asked. "Not while you're accessing my main core sir. Even after you finish there is a certain…requirement in order for any changes to be made." She says. "I see, then I better get started." I said as I continue working on the console.

The more progress I made on unlocking the blocks the louder her moans became. Damned if it didn't get me hard, hard to focus when the blood is going to the wrong head. I finished up as I had released all the blocks I could find. When I looked back at Adi she was breathing hard as she had a hand across her chest and between her shaking legs. "Adi are you ok?" I asked. "Con…sole." she manage before dropping to her knees. Just before I went over to her the console lit up writing a message. _'I forgot that I didn't program a self-climax program. I feel really aroused but I can't climax without being touch by someone.'_ It reads. "Didn't you have this problem why didn't you program yourself so you could do so." I asked. _'I did on external servers, but I didn't expect anyone to access me directly so I didn't set up a program here. Please, I need you to touch me, feel me, give me a release.'_ She asked. I looked over at Adi and see her pleading eyes. Guess there are worse things than molesting a horny robot. I walked over to Adi and picked her up in my arms. "Alright, I'll help you. What kind of master would I be it didn't help." I said as I walked over to the bed and lay her there.

As I begin to unzip the body suit I hear the doors lock, extra privacy I guess. As I removed her clothes I noticed that her 'nipples' were hard. I tried pinching a nipple and she moaned in response. She really did put pleasure sensors on her body. I grabbed her breast and began to fondle them, making sure to keep her nipples tight in between my fingers. She moans more as I began to caress her. Her skin is so soft as though she was a real human yet her skin still has that smooth metallic feel. I slid my hand down between her legs and felt her moist artificial pussy. Adi looked at me with lustful eyes, as I slide a finger inside her. She clamped down on my finger, it was hard to move but I kept going. The more I fingered her the louder she moans until she came. She clamped down hard on my finger and fluids flowed out her, then she relaxed. I was curious what this clear liquid taste like so I brought it up to my mouth and licked it off my hands. It was surprisingly sweet. Adi leaned up and gave me a kiss to my surprise. "Thank for helping me." She says. "Anytime," I responded.

She smiled cheekily as she begins to rub my erection I never knew I had. "Now I think it's my turn to help you." She says as she unzips my pants and takes my cock out. "You don't have to, I mean it's not that important," I said as she begins to gently stroke my dick. "Nonsense, I must repay for helping. Also, this is important since fulfilling your desires is part of my job." She says before she leans down and me inside her mouth. Her mouth was amazing, it felt like I was being licked by multiple tongues while being in a vacuum. It was too amazing as I was cumming inside her mouth. I was expecting her to hold it and spit it out in her hand. No, What she was opened her mouth to show the cum in her mouth before she swallowed and then showing me an empty mouth. Needless to say, that got me hard again. She giggled and said, "Nice to see you have such wonderful endurance." She laid back and open her legs up to me.

I positioned myself over her and entered her. Her pussy was more amazing than her mouth. It was so hot I thought my dick was going to melt, it wasn't the only one enjoying this sensation. As I was pumping into her faster she moans louder, determines to try and make this last long as possible. She wrapped her legs around me pulling me deeper into her and I was happy to oblige. It was like the deeper I went the tighter she became. She pulled me down to her and we shared an erotic kiss. I was close, so I decided to go as fast and deep as I can before I released it inside her, and by the look of Adi, she came too. I removed my self from her and laid next to her. "Sir, you truly are the best owner I ever had." She says. "And you are the best sexbot assistance I ever had," I said to her. She giggled as she got on top of me. "Permission to kiss you, sir." She asked. I find it funny considering she didn't need it before. "Anytime you want Adi, you don't need to ask permission," I said. She didn't waste time as she gave me an erotic kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed her ass. We just sat there kissing, not at all worried about anyone. But I will eventually have to get up and back to my job so I thought we make it fun. "Hey Adi, want to go again?" I asked. "Oh yes, I want to go as many times as possible. With that, we went at it again and again.

 **Nothing like ending a chapter with sex, and sex with a robot at that. Anyone here wants a robot like Adi, I know I do. well, thats another chapter down...and one robot down. Time for the next one.**


End file.
